Operation: Secrets
by InfernoII
Summary: It's been 14 years since Endless Waltz. Now a certain young girl is on a mission to find the secret of both her mother and her birth. The final chapter has been uploaded! The story is officially completed!
1. The Short Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter One: The Short Prologue  
  
Heero looked over the crib with the tiny infant inside. The 6- month old girl slept soundly as Heero took her out of her bed. He wrapped a heavy blanket around her and packed necessary things into some black duffle bags. Then he left for the next shuttle to space.  
  
A while later Relena stepped in. "Samantha?" She said softly. The crib was empty. Relena looked around frantically. A note was on the changing table.  
Sorry Relena. I'm taking Sam away. I don't think you'll have enough time for her when she's old enough to take care of herself. By the way, 'fraid I can't contact you for a while. I'll keep you up to date when I can.  
  
Heero  
"Heero, She's barely 6 months. Why take her now? She's far too young." Relena said to herself. She put the note in her pocket and kept the tears back.  
  
Meanwhile the shuttle Heero was on was just exited the atmosphere. He held Sam gently as she fed hungrily from a bottle. (A/N:Heck sleeping gives me an appetite too.) For once Heero didn't have a hard face on. He had a small smile. Sam pushed the formula away and burped on her own.  
  
Heero chuckled and Sam giggled. She gave a big grin. Heero's smile grew and he gave his little charge a kiss. "Already growing up? That-a-girl."  
  
Sam cooed as she tightly gripped Heero's finger in her tiny hand.  
  
Relena got ready to go to her meeting. She dressed in the outfit that she wore in the movie and put her hair up in a green ribbon. All the time she kept pushing what happened out of her mind.  
  
Just as she was ready there came a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Dorothy stepped in wearing a midnight blue outfit similar to Relena's but with a skirt. "Miss Relena, I came to check on you and your daughter."  
  
"Oh. Well, she's sleeping right now Dorothy." Relena said.  
  
"Is she?" Dorothy moved towards the crib. Relena got up but Dorothy had already looked in. "Miss Relena! She's gone!"  
  
"Quiet Dorothy. I know, but it's okay. She's in good hands."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
Relena nodded.  
  
"Alright. Shall we go then?"  
  
"Yes." The two women left.  
  
A few days later the press came for pictures of Relena's daughter and, of course, they found out that she was missing. Some people thought that Sam never existed, but of course the hospital said that Same was born. So there's the important part of the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this is probably the shortest chap on the site but I don't care. You can go ahead and flame me about it all you want. I'll have the next chap up ASAP. 


	2. AC 210

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter Two: A.C. 210  
  
Even though Heero is 30 years old now he still hasn't changed except for the fact of his daughter, Samantha. How, you ask? Well let's find out shall we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Samantha Yuy looked in the mirror. She was 5'4", with blue eyes and dark brown hair too. Her hair was almost to her neck. "Time for another one of dad's haircuts." She sighed. "Why can't I ever have my hair grow out? It's not fair."  
  
The front door to their placed opened up. Heero walked in wearing a black turtleneck, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He put some papers on his desk and called for his daughter. "Sam!"  
  
"Coming!" Sam responded. She checked herself one last time and went to the den. Her dad was waiting drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch. He looked at Sam. Her brown strands were too long for his taste.  
  
Heero pointed to a stool in front of an armchair. Sam sat down as he got out a pair of scissors. Heero did a thorough job to make sure her hair looked like his. Sam mustered up courage to ask the question gnawing at her mind. "Dad, how come you won't let me grow my hair out?"  
  
For a moment Heero stopped. He scowled and continued snippig away. "I have my reasons."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"I'm thirteen. I should know why." Sam thought for a moment. "Does it have anything to do with mom?"  
  
Heero finished. He put the scissors away and left without a word. Sam looked after her dad. Then she got up and snuck after him to his room.  
  
She cracked his door an iota and looked in. She saw him take out a paper from a book and look at it. He looked at it for a while then put it back in his book and turned out the light. Sam quietly ran to her room and logged on the internet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night while Sam was scanning the sites for any news in political areas. She muttered as she found nothing but boring unimportant stories. Then she came across an interesting one.  
  
"Hmm. Dad should be interested in this. 'The search for Vice Foreign Minister Darlian's daughter still continues. So far there have been no clues as to who could have taken her and where. Miss Darlian is silent about the case and refuses to talk about it. Unless the police find a trace soon there will be no stops.  
  
According to Darlian her daughter would have dark brown hair, blue eyes, and may possibly look like her father. The former queen---' Hold up! Former queen? Now that's interesting. 'The former queen says that she may be close to finding out where her child might be. She request that the press not bother her until she has found her now 13- year-old daughter.'Wow. I wonder how long she's been missing." Sam wondered as she scrolled down to a picture.  
  
It showed a woman with blonde hair in a white suit. She was speaking in a colony meeting. Sam zoomed in on the picture. She took a good look at the face.  
  
"Her eyes look just like dad's. Maybe they're related. Wait a minute." Sam slowly shook her head never taking her eyes off the screen. "Not this time. This time, I'm gonna figure this out on my own." Sam said as she printed out the picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Sam woke up and got dressed in her school uniform. It was of a light blue shirt that buttoned up with black pants. Sam wore some old tan hiking boots with it. She put the picture of the Vice Foreign Minister in her pocket, grabbed her bag, and headed to school.  
  
While she was walking just minding her own business, a shadow snuck up behind her. It floated close behind her. A grin was plastered across its face. It drew close and pounced!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hola readers! Okay first order of business: whatever you read on the screen is not my typing. A perfectionist, like myself, doesn't let that happen. *avoids a thrown can* It's the text while it's transferring to the site! Second order of business: suggestions and flamers are welcomed in your reviews. 


	3. MIG

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter Three: M.I.G. (Men In Green)  
  
"Sammy!"  
  
"Ugh!" Sam fell forward. She regained her balanced and stood up. Her attacker's legs around her waist. "You...are going to be...the death of me."  
  
"Oh? How's it possible? You're standing straight up." said the girl on Sam's back. She had black hair in a long braid over her shoulder and hanging over her right eye. Her blue eyes where a brighter shade than Sam's and laughed 24/7/365. Deon Maxwell climbed off her friend's back. "You're indestructible. It's been that way since you could walk."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Sam mumbled. "Let's get to class." She folded her hands under her head and walked on.  
  
Deon sighed and followed. She was wearing a similar uniform to Sam's but she was in a knee-length skirt. She also knew about her father. Since she was little she knew her father was a Gundam Pilot. Deon secretly knew that Sam's dad was a Gundam Pilot too. She was told to never tell Sam. She totally didn't like that fact. Then out of nowhere the most obvious question popped into her head. "Hey Sam, how come you look like a boy all the time?"  
  
Sam never turned her head or stopped when she answered, "I was raised like this. Dad's been keeping my hair a mirror image of his and he goes bonkers when I suggest I get a shirt meant for a girl."  
  
"Yow. Strict."  
  
"It is, but there's a good thing to all this."  
  
"Yeah, what is that?"  
  
"My fencing class. Kiara and Kevin are always there."  
  
"You mean Kiara and Kevin Winner?" Deon's jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, why don't you come to meet them? Today right after school."  
  
"Me? Meet them?" Deon squealed. "I am so there!"  
  
"Cools!" Sam then remembered the present. "Uh oh. We better motor!"  
  
The two ran to their school and managed to make it in the classroom just before the bell rang. They sat at their seats panting. Deon was at the other side of the room and Sam took her seat by a boy with slightly lighter brown hair and green eyes. He chuckled. "You cut it close this time."  
  
"Shut...up,...would ya...Terraen." Sam puffed out.  
  
"My pleasure." Terraen smirked but kept on chuckling. Sam glared at him. Terraen's parent's never married and he lived with his mom while his was in a traveling circus that came to the colony twice a year. Sam and Deon never bothered him about it though.  
  
Sam mumbled as the teacher called attendance. "Terraen Barton."  
  
"Here." Terraen droned.  
  
Sam pulled out the picture and looked at it. She looked at it long and hard. The teacher droned on. "Tara Langsly."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Deon Maxwell."  
  
"Here." Deon called then returned to her magazine.  
  
"Raven Merrywell."  
  
'Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian.' Sam thought. 'The former queen, huh? Missing her beloved princess. That's a cliché.'  
  
"Samantha Yuy."  
  
Sam snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh, here." Sam put the picture away.  
  
Terraen looked over at her and whispered. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Fine." Sam whispered back. She was thankful she wasn't caught daydreaming. It would look back for a straight "A" student.  
  
The P.A. system kicked on. "The following students need to report to the main office." The secretary said. "Terraen Barton, Deon Maxwell, and Samantha Yuy."  
  
"And school just started too." Terraen said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trio walked down the hall in silence. Deon sweated like no tomorrow. If her parents found out about her harmless pranks they would ground her for the year. Terraen wondered if his dad was here to take him to another colony. Sam was curious to know if she'd been framed.  
  
At the office were six men in green uniforms. Sam took a step back. She remembered what her dad had said about guys like them. If you ever come across men in military uniforms, I want you to run. They can't be trusted.  
  
Sam was really sorry she hadn't listened to why. She just knew that her dad had been right all along. Just like he always was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! As usual suggestions and flamers are welcomed. 


	4. Samantha Yuy and Wing Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter Four: Samantha Yuy and Wing Zero  
  
One of the men stepped forward. He was tall with thick muscles. "We'll need you to come with us for a while."  
  
"Why? We can't leave school." Deon retorted.  
  
The secretary spoke up, "These men are from the ESUN They've already signed you out for a few weeks."  
  
'A few weeks huh? Good reason to put dad's advice to use.' Sam thought as she dragged her friends out the door. "Come on! We gotta run!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!!"  
  
The soldiers followed close behind. Their prey managed to make it out the front door before they caught Terraen. Sam turned and charged her fist into the guy's face. He fell on his back with a broken nose. Another soldier got Deon and two others held Sam.  
  
"Terraen!" Deon and Sam yelled.  
  
Terraen nodded. He jumped up and landed on the head of the soldier that had Deon. He fell unconcious. Then the two of them kicked Sam's captors in the side. Sam pulled them together and managed to knock their heads. They let go of her in response.  
  
The same guy that spoke to them fired a few shots. "That's enough! Now look, there is no reason for you to retaliate."  
  
"My father's word is reason enough." Sam muttered.  
  
"Your father? Huh. We've had a run in with your fathers. We've improved since then." He snapped his fingers. The remaining soldiers fired some nets on the kids.  
  
"Eew! This is so sticky!" Deon whined.  
  
Sam pulled out a swithblade and started to saw. All it did was get the blade stuck. "No kidding. What is this stuff?"  
  
The soldiers just dragged them into a van and drove off. Sam wasn't happy one little bit. Deon and Terraen just sat there sulking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They arrived at the salvage yards. Deon's light flashed on. (In case anyone doesn't know it's where Duo works.)The trio was pulled out and released from the net, then put into handcuffs.  
  
Deon's wandering eyes spotted some people but not the one she was looking for. 'Where is he? He wouldn't take off without telling me.' Then her vision past over a woman with black hair. She took a second look.  
  
The woman had black hair to her shoulders and small curved hips. There were two identical boys playing a game of chicken nearby. That got Deon's hopes up. She ran to the boys who happen to be her younger brothers. "Steve! Kyle!"  
  
The older one, Steve, turned to Deon. "Hey, sis. What's up?"  
  
"Just get mom would ya?"  
  
"Sorry no can do." Kyle said. "She's filling in..."  
  
"...for dad today." Steve finished.  
  
"Not with the finishing-each-other's-sentences bit again. Typical four year old behavior."  
  
Deon was pulled by the arm. The soldiers took her into a small building. Steve and Kyle exchanged a glance. Then ran to their mother. "Mom! Mom!"  
  
"Alright. We'll be expecting the rest of the parts a week from Tuesday." The woman said and waved to a man driving off. She then turned to her twins. "What's the matter? Someone cheat again?"  
  
"No!" The boys said simutaniously. "Deon's in trouble!"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"She was just dragged in there!" They both pointed to the building.  
  
"Alright I'll take a look. I want both of you to stay put. Wander off again and there will be no video games for two weeks." She left the boys groaning. She looked in to see nothing. "I knew those two were seeing things again. Deon probably put them up to it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had gone down a secret elevator to a hanger underground. The kids were taken to a white mobile suit. Deon was put in the cockpit and some of those sensors were put on her head. "We're just gonna see if you can handle the system."  
  
"System? What system?" Terraen asked.  
  
"You'll see when it's your turn." He took off one cuff and put it on the railing for both Sam and Terraen. Then he put Deon's cuffs on their free wrists. He went to the counsel and started the program.  
  
"You'd think they didn't trust us." Terraen said.  
  
"No time for your jokes Ter. Just let me work here." Same pulled out a small compact knife.  
  
"You have another one? How much do you train with your dad?"  
  
"Whenever we're both free."  
  
"Do you ever just do some fun stuff. Like go to see my dad's circus? Does he ever let you do something for fun?"  
  
"Yes. I get to see the show and he goes backstage to talk to him. I'm also in a fencing class that I decided to take myself." Sam jiggled with the lock.  
  
Terraen raised an eyebrow. "He's not as tough as I thought."  
  
"O ye of little faith." Sam opened the lock and worked on Terraen's wrist. "Don't you remember what he did for you and your mom last year?"  
  
"You mean it was him who gave us the money for my tuition?"  
  
"Yep." Sam undid the last lock. "Got it. Now let's get Deon and split."  
  
Deon was having the time of her life! She laughed as she hit the targets and moved up the levels. She was just about to make it to level 10 when the program stopped and the cockpit opened up. "Hey! Who cut the power?!" Terraen's head popped in. "Oh it's you Terraen."  
  
"Let's make like trees and leave." Sam helped Deon out.  
  
"We can't leave this MS in their hands. It's real!"  
  
"Well in that case," Sam jumped into the cockpit. "we're taking it with us." She activated the suit and closed up.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You've never piloted anything before!" Terraen cried being serious for once.  
  
"Sometimes Deon's dad lets me operate the machines. It should be similar." Sam kicked the suit on full power. The eyes flashed and its head raised slightly. "Get a move on! Terraen go with Deon and get her mom to help!"  
  
"What?!!" Deon yelled. Terraen pulled her off the catwalk as Sam smashed it moving the left arm up. Then she walked off to where weapons were stored.  
  
"What are you two waiting for? Get moving!!!"  
  
"Sam, you're crazy!! They're gonna catch you!"  
  
"Not if I get outta the colony!" Sam choose a Leo rifle, a beamsaber, and a Taurus laser rifle. "You better get out of the colony too. They could still track you." She shot the door with the Taurus rifle three times. The door blew up causing the shockwave to set off a quake.  
  
Deon's mom looked into the smoke. She gasped at the shadow that rose out of it. "It can't be!"  
  
"What is it?" The twins asked.  
  
The white suit bent and then rocketed off to the shuttle area. Mrs. Maxwell looked after it with terror. 'I can't believe it's been rebuilt. Who could have done such a horrible thing?'  
  
"Mom!!" Deon called running over. "We need to leave now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind! Let's just get to the station!" Deon dragged her brothers by their hands. Terraen gently led Deon's mom after them.  
  
"What was that robot?" Steve asked.  
  
"What does it do?" Kyle asked right after him.  
  
"It's a mobile suit, and I don't wanna find out!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero was sitting behind his desk looking through some paperwork when a co-worker told him the news was on. Heero went to watch it on a screen in the break room. The reporter gave the scoop, "Just a few moments ago an explosion occurred in the salvage yards. Witnesses claim to have seen a white mobile suit that closely resembled a Gundam."  
  
Heero's blood ran cold at the word "Gundam."  
  
"It was last seen launching out of the shuttle port and heading for Earth." The reporter was haded a paper. "I've just received word that the pilot is believed to be the child of one of the famous Gundam Pilots. The very same men who saved the Earth from a nueclear winter 15 years ago and the Barton Foundation a year later. It's also believed that this pilot might declare war on the colonies if provoked." A small Picture-in-picture screen showed the suit as a plane shoot out of the colony and make a b-line for the blue planet.  
  
After thirteen years Heero mustered up his war face. He clutched his fist so tight his knuckles turned whiter than a ghost. You'd swear he hadn't aged at all! He went back to his desk without a word and picked up his phone.  
  
"Hello?" Came the answering a hoarse voice.  
  
"Duo, you watched the news just now?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know who the pilot is, but I definitely know it's not one of our kids. It's gotta be the person who built it."  
  
"I know. In any case we better follow it's actions. I'm not sure what their intentions are."  
  
"Yeah." Duo pulled the phone away and harshly coughed. He put the receiver back to his ear. "You better tell the guys Heero. I'm too sick, but I'll e-mail Trowa about it."  
  
"Right." Heero heard some loud chatter on the other end.  
  
There was a brief pause. Then Duo told Heero, "Heero, I take back what I said about the pilot."  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"The pilot is.....it's Sam."  
  
Heero's heart stopped. "Sam?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"On second thought I'll track Zero down myself. She won't handle the system too long." Heero hung up and told his boss he was leaving for Earth. His boss didn't say anything because he knew that Heero was a former Gundam Pilot. He could tell by his employee's face that he was going on an important mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Pretty good, huh? I haven't had time to work on it because of homework. I made it longer to make up. Let me know how you feel!! 


	5. Small Demands of Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter Five: Small Demands of Preparation  
  
A woman with dark blonde hair stood on a balcony overlooking a beautiful garden full of flowers. She played with a baby that had dark brown hair. The baby giggled as the woman lifted it up to the sun.  
  
"Look. The flowers are all in bloom today." The woman said as she held the child still. "They're so beautiful, but I'm sure their beauty will increase as you grow. This will be your home one day, and you will own all this."  
  
The baby cooed. Then it saw a white butterfly on the railing. It reached out for it.  
  
"No, no sweetie. You can't have it." The young life started to pout. "There are many things in life you can't have. Even I can't get everything I want."  
  
Sam woke up with a start and bumped her head. "Ouch! Oh yeah. It was just a dream." She was in the cockpit of the mobile suit that she had taken from the soldiers in the colony. Still the vision of that woman stuck in Sam's mind. "She was so familiar. I don't remember her. Dad would have mentioned her before now." Then an idea lit up in the teen's mind. "Mom!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deon and her brothers slept on the shuttle off the colony. Her mother and Terraen were too content on the white suit that just went to Earth an hour ago.  
  
"Mrs. Maxwell? Do you know what that suit was? Was it a Gundam?" Terraen asked.  
  
Mrs. Maxwell sighed. They would have been told eventually. "Yes. Yes is was a Gundam. The most dangerous Gundam that was built."  
  
That aroused the interest of two certain someones in the seats across the aisle.  
  
"Which one? And why is it the most dangerous?"  
  
"It was Wing Zero. The system it has is what makes it so dangerous. I'm not sure if Sam can handle it once it activates."  
  
"What's wrong with the system? Some sort of flaw?"  
  
"You could call it that." Mrs. Maxwell said.  
  
"It calculates all battle data and sends it directly to the pilot's brain." Said a man with long bleach blonde hair.  
  
"How's that a bad thing?"  
  
A woman next to him with black hair like Deon's mom's hair said, "There's too many calculations and it overrides the mind causing the pilot's to lose consciousness. He then does as the suit says without question, if he doesn't have a strong enough will."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Mrs. Maxwell's eyes lit up. "Hey, Miss Noin. Zechs."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero, in the meantime, was at home on a vidscreen with someone he knew. "It's in the S. G. R. area of southeast US? Can you tell what city?"  
  
"From the signal it's on Miami Beach. Since Samantha hangs out with Duo's kids a lot, she might get the impression of some vacation on Earth. Did you ever take her there, even once?" asked the blue-eyed face on the screen. Namely the kindest character ever Quatre Rababer Winner.  
  
"No. All of her activities interfered." Heero's arm muscles tensed.  
  
"I won't ask why you don't want Sam to met her. All I can say is that you better find Sam soon, or she might go on the move." Quatre chuckled. "She is your daughter after all. There's a slim chance she'll stay put from what happened."  
  
"Huh. That's right. She might be able to stumble onto the Sanc Kingdom. Contact the Magnac Corps. They'll be helpful."  
  
"Will do." The screen blinked off. Then came a beep to let Heero know that he had new mail. Two new e-mails were on screen. One was from WuFei and the other was from VFMRD/P@esun.org. He opened the one from WuFei first.  
  
Sally and I saw the report of Wing Zero on the news a while ago. We'll keep track of it for you. I know that you'll want to meet the pilot and destroy Zero yourself. Let us know if we can do more.  
  
WuFei  
  
Heero hit the reply button and sent a thank you to WuFei, he also told him about Sam. Then he opened the other e-mail.  
  
Heero, I saw the news. If you know anything about this I want to know everything. Don't keep any secrets from me this time.  
  
"Relena." Heero drew on another of his recognizable faces. He sent Relena everything but the info. about Sam being the pilot. Instead he lied and said that he was gonna have her stay with Trowa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam went into town to see about her surroundings. She saw a lot of people on the streets, which was more than she was used to on her quiet colony. Sam came across a small shop that sold guns and bombs on a ghetto street.  
  
"Hope Earth isn't that expensive." Sam said as she dug in her pocket for her lunch money and the money she was gonna use on errands after school. In total she had $165. "Mr. Maxwell did say that he had to pay more for parts that came from Earth."  
  
Sam took the chance and walked in. Despite the outside the place was really clean. All the rifles and snipers were in neat rows. Sam wasn't amazed though. She was used to being around guns 'cause her father was the one who taught her how to use one. He was smart enough not to get her one of her own.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't sell to minors." Came a gruff voice from behind the counter. Sam snapped around to a round sweaty gross looking guy who would pass for a typical trucker. "Unless you're short you better run on home and go play with them dolls of yours."  
  
"Buddy I've got news for you." Sam said as she marched up to the counter. "You can give me what's best for unwanted pest following me around or I can break all your merchandise."  
  
"Get outta here!" He pointed to the door. Sam just smirked and picked up a hunting rifle. Then she broke it clean across her knee!  
  
"Well?" The teenage super soldier showed the two halves off.  
  
The guy gave her a sniper with laser tracking and a modern six- shooter for free. Sam just walked out with a thank you leaving the trembling man cowering under the counter.  
  
"Now that that's outta the way, I need to think of how to get a job."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That was Wing Zero?" Deon was astonished. The shuttle had landed on colony E7251B. Zechs and Noin---excuse me Mrs. Merquise---just finished telling the kids about the current situation.  
  
"Yes. The system will be extremely dangerous if it activates while Sam is piloting it. She's younger than her father was when he was exposed to it." Lucrazia Merquise said as cooly as ever.  
  
"If the Zero System is as cruel as you say then we better get to Earth and find her." Terraen told them. Zechs shook his head. "Why not? Sam's in real trouble!"  
  
"I trust that with time she'll conquer the system as well. She is the daughter of the pilot who used the suit to save the Earth twice."  
  
"Sam's dad was the pilot? He piloted the suit?" Deon's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Duo didn't tell her that. He never told her anything about Wing Zero except what it was used for." Mrs. Maxwell said.  
  
"He should have. He swallowed the isolation the colonies gave him and the other pilots, and it was expected."  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we eat?" asked an eight year old with hair like Zechs's holding Lucrazia's hand. "Please?"  
  
"Sure. What about the rest of you? Duo always said it was better to worry on a full stomach."  
  
"Food!" The Maxwell twins, Steve and Kyle, cheered.  
  
"Why not? Just don't pig out again." Deon scolded playfully. In response she got a double raspberry. "Grrr!! You little---come back here!" She ran off after her brothers.  
  
Mrs. Maxwell sighed. "Never mind them. They're always like that to her."  
  
"That's putting it mildly." Terraen chuckled as Deon managed to catch Kyle and Steve gave her another raspberry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sure thing. I'll see ya tomorrow Mr. Ventra!" Sam waved to her new boss. "Now for some tuition. How do you find a school in this place?" Sam bought a map of the city and looked for the closest school. It wasn't far from where her mobile suit landed. 'Okay. Before I enroll I'll need to hide the suit. Maybe if I sunk it in the ocean. Seems possible.'  
  
As our main character headed to the beach, some shadows followed closely. When they saw the Gundam their jaws dropped and they whispered a plan amongst themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Let's skip ahead and say that Sam's doing pretty well. Don't wanna bore you with useless stuff. Those so-called spies haven't done anything yet. Sorry it took me a bit to get this up. Remember flamers and suggestions would be helpful in your reviews. 


	6. The Yuy Reunions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter Six: The Yuy Reunions  
  
Two weeks in Miami was exactly what Sam needed. She was able to express her personality through some new clothes. She could finally wear skirts, blouses, and better yet high heels! She was enjoying every shopping spree she could get. Not to mention she loved her new school.  
  
Seriously. Guys were noticing her for once. In the colony school they treated her like a boy. She was always tired of it. They talked about what they thought of Deon and Terraen around her because they thought they could trust her. That's where Deon's said pranks came in.  
  
'The one thing Deon was good at, and the one thing I miss about her. Aside from her sense of humor with jokes and making things a lot more interesting.' Sam smiled. She definitely missed having her life long friend around.  
  
While Sam was sitting at her desk and gathering up her stuff, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to her. (A/N: The usual Queen Bee. Don't forget the tons and tons of make-up and posse.) "Hi Samantha." She said in her oh so sweet voice. (Anyone wanna gag at this scene be my guest.)  
  
"Hi Elizabeth." Sam acted nice as she always did. "What's up?"  
  
"My hair and my spirits. You'll never guess what's happening Saturday night." She grinned like it was her coronation.  
  
"What is happening Saturday?"  
  
"Lana." One of the girls handed Sam a blue paper. On it was confetti and big words saying "You're Invited."  
  
"A party? You got permission?" Sam raised her brow.  
  
"My parents will be out of town. It'll be a blast. There'll be music videos on my big screen and surround sound."  
  
"Really? What time does it start?"  
  
"Eight sharp." Elizabeth tried not to smile so much. She had a devious plan in mind for Sam.  
  
"Aw sorry I can't go. I've got to work 'til 9:30. I'll miss all the good stuff by then." Sam handed back the invitation.  
  
"No you won't. Besides all the guys will be so diappointed if you don't come."  
  
"Whoop-dee do. I can't."  
  
"It ends at 11."  
  
"11?" Sam took a moment to think. "I guess I can come."  
  
"Great! See you then!" Lizzie waved and left. Lana handed back the invitation before following.  
  
"Yeah, great. If something doesn't come up." She put the invitation in her bag and went to her next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So she's here in Miami. What's the matter with that? She'll stay here." Trowa Barton said to his fellow former Gundam Pilot. They were both eating at a small diner on the outskirts of town.  
  
"Any memory of what Earth is like?" Heero said plainly annoyed across the table. "Oh wait I don't have to tell you. You've been here for a week. Take a look at your surroundings!"  
  
"Calm down. I'm aware of what Miami's like. I'll keep an eye out for her."  
  
"Thanx at last. I'll be looking for her downtown. You look elsewhere. If you find her keep her with you at all costs."  
  
"Even if that means that Neo-OZ is staintioned here and combing all the beaches for the Gundam that landed here weeks ago? Sure thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday came and Sam went to work at 1:30 and worked 'til 9:30. Only a problem showed up as she closed up. "I need some information on a girl currently in this city."  
  
Sam didn't turn to face the guy as she answered. "Sorry, we don't give any of that."  
  
"Don't worry." He laughed amused. "You know her pretty well. Her father recommended that I ask you of her whereabouts."  
  
There was something familiar about his laugh. "What's his name?"  
  
"You already know that. He tells me you look just like him."  
  
Sure it could have been anyone but Sam was new in town. She finished closing up and turned around. She encountered familiar blue eyes. "Uhh...hi dad. How long have you been trailing me this time?"  
  
"Sixty hours now. Sam tell me this: What the hell were you thinking?!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam swam down to where she hid Wing Zero like a fish. 'Great. How could he have found me? I was sure that he'd forget what I look like with longer hair.' She opened the cockpit and broke the surface breathing gulps of air. "Especially when it grows faster on Earth. It's halfway down my neck!"  
  
She started up the suit and muttered more questions and put in some curses.(A/N: Who wouldn't. I'd be yelling my head off.)Once the suit was ready to go the screens lit up.  
  
"What's this?" Sam saw an image of her father picking up a baby and walking out of the room with it. Then she saw him feed it and smile. "That's me. Then I...I am...I am," A red light conquered her pupils and irises. "I am Darlian's daughter."  
  
On the beach Heero waiting impatiently. It took a lot of will power not to pace about as he did when was agitated. He developed the habit when Sam got in trouble a lot in her early school years. Zero rose out of the water but it continued to rise into the air. "Sam! Land the Wing Zero now!!"  
  
"Not this time. I won't listen to someone who took me from my own mother." Sam's voice was a monotone! The same as Heero's voice the first time he piloted the Epyon! "I'm going back home, back to the Sanc Kingdom; but I'll leave a present for you."  
  
Heero's worst fear since all this started had come true! "The system has been activated! Listen to me and get out of the cockpit! SAM!!" Heero's eyes widen with intense fear of what she might do.  
  
Sam lifted the Taurus laser rifle and aimmed for the city.  
  
"That's near where Trowa's circus is. Sam stop it now!!! Don't fire!!"  
  
The laser charged up. Sam smiled coldly. She pushed the button and half the city blew in a show of fireworks!  
  
Heero watched in horror. "Trowa!" He turned to his concealed daughter with an angry scowl. "Sam! Get ahold of yourself! Turn the suit off!"  
  
Sam fired the Leo rifle at a cliff making a few boulders fall near her parent. "Why should I listen to the former pilot? I'm Zero's pilot now."  
  
"What? How could you have known that?"  
  
"Zero has memories too. Oh yes, it remembers you. You've conquered the system so you're not fit to pilot this suit anymore. It's my suit now." The jets under the wing vulcans burned as Sam launch off to the horizon. She switched to flight mode and woke up.  
  
"What-what happened...just now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero ran to the tent where the fire was just put out. He looked for Trowa where they kept the animals first. Not even the animals were there. No one was inside either. Then he checked the infirmiry tent that was set up.  
  
"Yes. Do you know him?" The nurse asked after Heero gave a detailed description of his missing friend.  
  
"I'm a friend of his. Is it alright to see him?" Heero's fear subsided a bit. He was close to having a panic attack.  
  
"He received a lot of burns getting all the animals loose but he's still strong enough to make cracks."  
  
"He's fine then." Heero managed a small smile.  
  
"He's in the last bed over there." The nurse pointed to a bed on the other side of the tent where a woman with red curly hair sat.  
  
"Trowa that was foolish of you. The animals would have been fine." Said the woman in a clam but scolding manner.  
  
"With burns worse than mine. Their fur would be singed on impact of the fire." Trowa laughed at the face Catherine made, but that made him groan from the tightness of the bandages that covered his arms, abdomen, and neck. He even lost some of his long long bangs.  
  
Heero walked up. "I see you're both just fine. What about your manager?"  
  
"He's still with the doctors. He helped Trowa freed the animals." Catherine told Heero.  
  
"He burned his hands on the bars." Trowa said. "What about Wing Zero and Sam?"  
  
Heero closed his eyes for a minute before answering. "The system's been activated."  
  
"What?!" Trowa shot up and groaned again. "You mean she did this?"  
  
"Not so loud!" Catherine's brows burrowed together. She turned to Heero. "Isn't she just a child?" Heero nodded. "Then she could--"  
  
"No, I overcame the system. In time she'll be able to do it too. My only concern is that she headed for the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Earlier.......  
  
"Where is she? She said she'd be here!" complained one of Elizabeth's girls. It was ten o' clock and There was no sign of Sam whatsoever. Not even a phone call.  
  
'Where is that rebel? She's late for her own arrest!' Elizabeth frowned. She had told her father that she knew who the Gundam Pilot was and had invited her to the party. Her father was a highly respected officer of the force. She wanted to show that she could follow in his footsteps by helping him capture the pilot from the colonies.  
  
Then a boy shouted from the window, "Hey look at that down at the beach!" Everyone piled at the windows facing the beach and saw a white mobile suit.  
  
"That's Wing Zero!" Lizzie's father exclaimed. "She must have found out your plan Liz."  
  
"Isn't that some kind of weapon she's holding?" Lana asked. The officer looked just as the rifle fired. Explosions caused the windows to shatter into millions of pieces. Everyone was hit with the glass and bleeding badly. Elizabeth was hit in the head with a very sharp piece.  
  
Her father picked up her limp body and carried her from the glass. "Liz! Lizzie! Wake up! Wake up sweetheart!" All he got was a faint groan. "Liz!!" He pulled out his radio! "Get some cars over here and rush these kids to the hospital right away!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Like it! Don't blame me for the end. I had to think of something so you know what happened to Elizabeth. She'll live and appear in a later chapter. Remember flamers and suggestions would be helpful in your reviews. No really they would.  
  
Hey if anyone's confused by the title, what I mean is this: Sam reunites with her past and Heero reunites with both Trowa and the power of Wing Zero. Make sense now? *camera nods* Good. 


	7. Mission Accomplished Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter Seven: Mission Accomplished Part 1  
  
People murmured with acid in their voices as a man with shiny black hair ran through the streets. He pushed anyone out of the way, even little children who were just playing in the crowded streets of Morocco. The call he got from his partner was the reason for his rush.  
  
"Wu Fei get back to the embassy. I found a young girl who looks Heero. I think she might be his daughter since I found the Wing Zero too." She had said. Wu Fei hadn't seen Heero's daughter since she was six years old. He could have sworn that she was his son instead from the strong resemblance.  
  
'So it's true. Sam is the pilot! From the sound of Heero's last e-mail, I'll have to destroy Wing Zero myself!' He burst through the front doors of the embassy and rushed upstairs. He found his partner looking through some papers.  
  
"Wu Fei." She said. Her graying light brown French braids flying as she spun around.  
  
Wu Fei panted a little before he spoke. "You sure it's Sam? It could be someone else."  
  
"Take a look for yourself." She pointed to the bed. The former pilot of the Altron Gundam saw the dark brown hair. It was longer than he remembered. He walked up and looked. He was taken aback at the face. There was no mistaking it, it was her. "Was she alright when you found her?"  
  
"She suffered a head wound and was bleeding badly. Lucky I saw her get shot down by the Neo-Oz base." Sally put the papers down. "I got her before the soldiers did."  
  
"Yes." Sam stirred and rolled onto her side. "There's no telling what they would have done."  
  
"I know. Well, they'll take care of Zero for us. If not I'll leave it up to you." A wishful smile curled on her lips. The thought of Wu Fei's old self made her miss it all the more.  
  
A groan came from the white sheets. "Mom? Mom where are you?" She groaned again.  
  
"Poor thing. She must be having some nightmares of her mom." Sally looked at the teen with her blue eyes.  
  
"Uh, Sally? Heero hasn't been able to contact Relena at all in the last thirteen years." Wu Fei pointed out. When Sally gasped he knew he had opened his mouth.  
  
"She doesn't know? Well then, I have a call to make." With that said Sally exited the room. Wu Fei stayed behind cursing himself about giving Heero's secret away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deon hit the wall. She let out a small shriek as the blade stopped right in front of her face. She paled and slid to the floor as her aggressor brought the sword back.  
  
"Man you really need to sign up for the class." A boy laughed behind his fencing mask. "You're like a 3 year old."  
  
Deon scowled. "Why you little frea-"  
  
"Deon!!" Mrs. Maxwell stopped her daughter. "You know I don't like it when you curse."  
  
"Sorry mom!" Deon had to yell for her mom to understand her muffled voice. "Alright round two. This time I'm ready."  
  
"You better be. I'm still not going easy." He charged and Deon blocked. He thrust and she counterattacked with another thrust. He stepped back as she advanced. He dodged another thrust and backed him halfway across the huge room. Then he brought his sword diagonally up from the left and threw her off. Then Deon found his fencing sword on her shoulder. She lost again.  
  
"I'm bored. You're no fun." He took his helmet off to reveal golden hair and dull blue eyes. "I thought you were exposed to the Zero System that my dad invented."  
  
"Shut up! Jeez I can't believe I was so eager to meet you yesterday. No wonder Sam was never controversial." She pretended to rub some dirt off her sleeve. Her mumbling wasn't missed by her mother.  
  
Mrs. Maxwell sighed. "It'd be a miracle if she gets a boyfriend someday."  
  
"Oh she'll get one. Lots of guys like the pranks she plays at school. Oops!" Terraen had opened his trap.  
  
"Pranks?" the woman eyed her daughter who was complaining to her superior. "What kind of pranks Terraen?"  
  
'Time to fly.' Terraen slowly backed up. "Pranks? Did I say pranks? I meant all the harmless April Fool's pranks." He chuckled and made a dash for the doors.  
  
"Terraen Barton!"  
  
The fleeing teen hit the suddenly closed door and fell back. He got up and rubbed his hurt butt. "Not funny Kiara."  
  
"Well it's not nice to run away like that." Laughed the blonde 12 year old. "So Samantha wasn't kidding when she told about Deon's pranks?"  
  
"She told you guys? What do you think 'bout them Kevin?" Deon heard a growl behind her. "Umm.....I really can explain."  
  
Mrs. Maxwell gave a fake chuckle. "I'm sure you can. Now start."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam bolted up again. She heard some yelling downstairs. Sneaking out and through the confusing maze she made her way to the stairs. She stayed behind the corner so as not to be seen.  
  
"Please Sally Poe I have to see her!" It was the same voice from Sam's dreams! "It's been 13 years!"  
  
"Calm down Minister. She's sleeping now, she has to rest." Sam risked sight of herself and slowly looked around the corner. She saw Wu Fei. He looked the same except for his glasses missing. "I'll take you up to your room now."  
  
"I'll follow and get some answers." Sam whispered to herself as she snuck into an empty room. When they passed she snuck after them quieter than a cat. Up until she rounded the second corner.  
  
Splat! Right into Wu Fei. She backed off and looked up at him. "Hey, Wu Fei. Been seven years right?"  
  
"Playing normal was never your style. Why start now?" He smiled playfully. "Have to do with the system?"  
  
"System? What are you talking about?" The adolescent tried to play dumb. She was good at looking like she knew nothing from her father's genes. She looked around her father's friend. No one was there. 'Damnit! I'll have to act on this one.' "Uh, Wu Fei?"  
  
"No. You need to get to bed. I'll send her in later." He turned Sam around and pushed her back into her room. She tried to bribe him with an autograph from the minister, but got nowhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What goes on in your mind when you come up with these pranks of yours?!!" Deon winced at her mother's scolding. She had been like that for the past half hour. She could go on for several hours at that.  
  
Terraen was suffering with her too. Neither one was allowed to leave until Duo's wife was finished. Speaking of whom, the lucky stiff was listening from the door. "Man, I'm glad I'm not in there this time."  
  
"Why's that dad?" The twins asked.  
  
"Why?" he laughed nervously. "Last time I was in the same room with your mom's temper you two came around."  
  
"Cool!" They shared a high five.  
  
"Whatever. How about you go off and play before we decide what to do about Deon?"  
  
They whined. "Aw, can't we help you decide?"  
  
"No. Go play fencing and be careful." He messed up their hair before they ran off laughing. The door opened and Deon came out rubbing her sore ears. Terraen followed and borne his pain. "Your excuses won't save you this time hon. Trust me, I've been there."  
  
"Yeah but you don't have to endure the punishment." Deon said under her breath.  
  
"Dull that sharp tongue of yours or I'll add a month!" Duo threatened before he entered the room with his wife.  
  
When the doors closed Deon whimpered loudly. "I'm toast. Way to go Terraen."  
  
"It was an accident." Ter said in his defense. "I didn't think she was listening."  
  
Deon grabbed her friend's collar and readied a punch. "You didn't think? You didn't think! I'll help you think!!"  
  
"Deon!" Kyle called. "Where's Kevin?"  
  
"In his room. Kiara's in the kitchen. Now Mr. Give-every-secret- away." Deon blinked and opened and closed her hand. Terraen had taken the chance to sneak away. "Grrr! Terraen!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre sipped his tea as he worked. "Sounds like they're at it again. How does Hildee keep her under control?" He smiled at the amusement and typed on his computer. He was following Sam's trail across the Atlantic.  
  
"Morocco? That's where Wu Fei and Sally are stationed. I'll see if she's with them." So the current head of the Winner family decided to talked to him through the computer.  
  
The intercom came on in Wu Fei's room. He was just ready to escort Relena to Sam's room. "Mr. Chang, Mr. Winner is on line two from outer space. You better not keep him waiting."  
  
A smile formed on the man's face. "It's fine, we're old friends. Tell him I'll be a few minutes."  
  
"He says it's urgent." Wu Fei thought. Quatre wouldn't say that for nothing.  
  
"Alright. I'm coming." He sat at his desk and turned the vidscreen on. "What's up? How are you handling Duo and his family?"  
  
Quatre laughed. "The colony's in one piece and so's the house. I just called to see if you've seen Sam."  
  
"She's upstairs. I practically had to strap her down to stay put."  
  
"She must have gotten that from Relena. Can't stay in one place too long." the blonde tried to hide his laughter.  
  
"Indeed. She also got her impatience from Relena."  
  
"You can't blame her. She hasn't seen Sam since she was 6 months old. Relena has every right to see her." The rich boy sighed. "Look Wu Fei, why don't you let them meet? I just found that story about Relena on the internet. I think that Samantha came across it and saw the blue eyes. It could be the reason she ran away in the first place."  
  
"Could be." The Asian paused. 'After what happened before the wars, I think I owe it to them. Then again Quatre would do the same thing in my place.' He nodded to the face on the screen. "I'll get right to it, but not before I tell you my own news."  
  
"Oh?" Quatre blinked. "Is it about Wing Zero? What happened?"  
  
"The Neo-Oz soldiers here have it. They haven't said anything yet though. They might be looking for Sam." There was a crash out in the hall. Wu Fei got up and opened his door. He closed it as a table came flying!  
  
"Wu Fei what's wrong?" Quatre cried just before the screen went to static. "Wu Fei!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it took a bit to get this up. I've had to study for driving school and I've been staying up 'til 3 in the morning. I don't drag my but out until the afternoon. BTW "borne" means the same thing as a burden for those who don't know. Anyways, as usual tell me what you think in your reviews. 


	8. Mission Accomplished Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however.  
  
Chapter Seven: Mission Accomplished Part 2  
  
Wu Fei kicked his door off of him. Something had pushed it right off its hinges. He looked over at his vidscreen. It was knocked to the floor and the screen was in pieces. "Now what could have done that?" He got up and looked around in the hall. All he saw was the table that hit his door before on the floor, also in pieces.  
  
A yell got him running at lightning speed. It was Sally Poe. "What happened? What's all the rukus?"  
  
"Relena was just in here talking about Sam and then someone shot at us through the window." She pointed to the shattered window. It was definitely all over the floor. Relena stood up and had a hand to her pounding heart.  
  
"Are you alright Minister?" Wu Fei asked. He just had to check with her first. A heart attack wouldn't get her to unite with her daughter.  
  
"Yes. Yes I'm fine. This just hasn't happened before." Relena's heart stopped pumping so hard and she regained her composure.  
  
The Asian went to the glass covered part of the room and looked out. He saw nothing moving. As he turned back a hot spot in the floor caught his attention. He looked down to see three holes in the carpet. Now why would the bullets be in the floor instead of the wall?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam saw no way for her to get back through her window. She was far over the edge. "Dad did warn me about this problem." She sighed and tried to pull herself up. After a few trys she slipped and flipped out! She shrieked and then pulled out her clean switchblade. She stabbed it into the wall and soon came to a sparking stop. (A/N: FYI if anyone's seen Star Wars II, remember the scene when Obi-Wan and Jango Fet fell over the side and Jango tried to stop his fall. That's what I mean. If you haven't seen the movie, you don't know sci-fi.)  
  
She blew out relief. Then looked up to her third story room. "This is gonna be one hell of a climb."  
  
"I didn't know you had his choice for words also." Laughed a female voice. Sam jumped and nearly lost her grip. She turned to a woman with slightly grayed brown hair hanging in French braids. "Your mom's gonna have a field telling him to watch his mouth."  
  
"Do I know you lady?" Sam retorted at teens do. Her foot slipped but she still hung like a fly on a wall.  
  
"No, but you know my partner Wu Fei." Sally smiled at Sam's stubborn streak.  
  
"You're Sally? Dang! He don't give you credit in the looks department." The feminine Yuy admired Sally's eyes. "I don't understand why though. He against women or something?"  
  
The former Alliance Major and doctor chuckled. "Just for that I'll help you in this room. Come on." She held out her hand.  
  
Sam hesitated a moment. Then she took Sally's hand and managed to get it after pulling her switchblade out. She watched her footing from the glass she broke.  
  
"Wow. Lotta glass." She muttered. She saw Wu Fei and made a little sound. He was glaring at her in the exact same way her father did when she was young. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I take it you were the one who shot. Any particular reason?" He raised a brow hoping to get a straight and sane answer.  
  
"Call me paranoid but," she looked at Sally's uniform. "I thought your partner was a soldier."  
  
"Sure." He didn't believe her.  
  
"Don't blame her, she's only 13." Sam's heart skipped a beat at the voice. She looked to the left and saw her. She just knew it. Tears threatened to weld up.  
  
Sam nearly let them. "M-mom?" Her blue eyes showed a hint of hope. Had she finally found her?  
  
Relena saw Heero in her. She didn't need a DNA test to know it was her daughter. "Samantha." She walked over and gently held Sam's face in her hands. She saw the blue eyes and slowly smiled. "Oh my god it is you." She tightly hugged her long lost daughter as tears of unmeasureable happiness rolled down her face.  
  
Sam cried too with a big smile on her face. "Mom." Her heart swelled like a balloon. Only it wasn't gonna burst any time.  
  
Wu Fei hid his disgust. Sally sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "Isn't it so wonderful? After all these years they're together again." She asked her annoyed partner.  
  
"If you're a sucker for moments like this." He responded. He crossed his arms and pushed Sally off. "Which I'm not."  
  
"Well then, you better call Heero. I'm sure you'll be able to handle his surprised attitude better than I can." Sally smirked.  
  
"What??? Why not you?" Wu Fei didn't want to tell Heero at all. Not even in an e-mail  
  
"You know the real reason he took Sam away. Not me. So you have to tell him. Tell him to meet us at Quatre's colony." She got him out of the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What makes you think I will?" he leaned against the wall waiting. Sally just started walking down the hall to her room. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry but I've got to arrange a shuttle. So you're out of luck." A laugh was the last he heard of her before she closed her door. He had to do afterall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's the matter D?" Kevin saw Deon flipping channels. "Couldn't catch Terraen?"  
  
"Couldn't find him. You?" She kept surfing while completely bored out of her mind. She was looking at the screen upside-down on the floor with her legs on the couch.  
  
"Nothing. Sam told us that you surf channels upside-down when something's bothering you." He sat down next to her.  
  
"I don't know why but I'm not bothered." She turned the TV off and looked up at her new friend."I feel like something good just happened, but something bad's gonna happen soon. Then followed by something good."  
  
"You got it all in your agenda?" The heir to the Winner family asked sarcastically. "What's the event?"  
  
"If I knew I'd tell ya." She got up and fixed her hair that hung loose. "Usually I'm right."  
  
"Usually? When were you wrong?" Kevin leaned on the arm very interested.  
  
"I'm only wrong when the opposite happens or when they go in a different order."  
  
"You think you got it right this time?" He stifled a laugh.  
  
"I don't know. I just let things happen." Her stomach growled. "Wanna snack?" she blushed from embarrassment.  
  
"Why not? How about some Doritos?" Kevin got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"What flavor you got?" Deon followed with enthusiasm. She couldn't help it if big appetites run in her family.  
  
They both stopped in the doorway. The island in the middle of the kitchen was strewn with bags. Kevin looked on in horror, but Deon scowled and knew who the culprit was. She walked around, stepping over chips and wrappers, and looked down at them. She put her hands on her hips. "Steve. Kyle."  
  
"Hey Deon." Kyle waved weakly. Steve burped and waved too.  
  
"Is there anything left?" She asked like they weren't in trouble.  
  
They looked at each other. "Uhh....."  
  
"No. The pantry is empty. Looks like the cook will have to go shopping."  
  
"What hit this place? A cyclone?" Quatre arrived fashionably late. He couldn't believe the mess.  
  
"Two cyclones. Which I will take care of now since they can't run very fast." Deon said. Her brothers got up and went out past Quatre, with Deon at their heels.  
  
"I'd hate to see them run very fast." Kevin said standing next to his dad. "Should we give the servants a break this time?"  
  
"Call them. We'll need help. Be sure to call your sister too." He started to pick up the floor while Kevin headed to the stairs and made his call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wu Fei uncovered his ears. He just gave Trowa the update and Heero overheard. Poor Trowa had a ringing in his ears and let Heero sit at the vidscreen. "What do you mean Sam and Relena are back together?!"  
  
"There was nothing I could do about it. Sally would have made the call anyways." Wu Fei's ears were a little sore but he could still hear very well.  
  
"No. She wouldn't have called if you didn't open your trap! You didn't tell them why I didn't want them to see each other again?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
The youngest Preventer gulped silently. He didn't dare reason with his peer. "Well, I also need to tell you that we're gonna meet you at Quatre's colony." He sighed. "I can see why you really took Sam. You wanted to stay in control of the situation."  
  
"That and why I took her. It was for her own good." Heero sat back and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine I'll see you there. Just arrange it so I can talk to them alone."  
  
"Sure thing." Wu Fei signed off with a smirk. He knew that Relena and Sam would give him what was coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shuttle made it through the atmosphere. Everything started to cool down. Sally and Wu Fei sat in the back While Sam and Relena were at the front catching up.  
  
"And then he pulled the wire and the bucket fell on him." Sam held back her laughter.  
  
"What was in it? Rubber cement?" Relena grinned. She loved hearing about Deon's sense of revenge. Every prank ended with the victim getting sent to clean up and Deon free of charge.  
  
"No, worse! It was a mixture of red paint and mash potatoes!" The laugh made a break out. "The guy was red for three days!"  
  
Relena laughed along. Oh how she longed for this. Now she could watch Sam grow into an adult. But first she had to let Heero know about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just one more chapter to go. I'll have it up ASAP. Even I can't wait for the ending! 


	9. Have Happy Ending will Travel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, weapons, or the Gundams Pilots' kids. I do own Samantha, however. This is the final chapter and I hope you like how it all ends.  
  
Chapter Eight: Have Happy Ending will Travel  
  
Quatre headed to the front door as the doorbell rang for the second time. "I'm coming!" He saw Wu Fei and Sally. He smiled brightly. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Quatre. The house still in good shape?" Sally asked with a chuckle knowing how much trouble Duo's kids would be.  
  
"The kitchen was infiltrated but it's clean now. Deon wasn't kidding when she said her brothers were more trouble than they're worth. Come on in." He moved aside to let the Preventers, Samantha and Relena in.  
  
Quatre looked at Sam as she passed him. Her hair was the exact color of Heero's but he wasn't sure if it was the same Samantha Yuy from his children's fencing class. She was wearing a denim skirt with a black shirt that flared out at the sleeves and midnight blue mid-heeled dress shoes.  
  
Relena saw him staring and smiled. "It's the same girl from Kiara and Kevin's class. Her hair's just longer from being away from her father for two and a half weeks."  
  
"Is that so? Well, Heero is pretty strict. Kevin told me that he would commit suicide if he saw her wearing that." He pointed to Sam's attire.  
  
"Is that so?" Relena mimicked Quatre. "Then I'd love to see that." They shared a laugh. Sam overheard them but didn't get it. She shrugged it off as she went upstairs to look for Deon and Terraen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam found Steve and Kyle in Kevin's room watching TV. The two of them were watching Cyborg 009 and laughing at something that 007 was doing. The Yuy teen found it funny as well and laughed. The twins turned around and gasped. "Who are you?" Kyle asked as they both showed only their eyes over the back of the couch.  
  
"Not used to seeing me like this? Never even thought it would happen?" Sam asked like she told them she was planning on arriving the way she was. She clicked her tongue and slowly shook her head trying not to grin. "Shame on you two. Didn't your sister teach you anything?"  
  
"Sammy!" The twins ran around the couch and hugged her tightly. Sam hugged back and laughed. "We missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too." She let go of them. "Do you know where Deon is? The game room?"  
  
"There's a game room?" Steve's eyes widened.  
  
"Just kidding. She's in the fencing room." Kyle grinned like silly. "She said she was gonna teach Terraen a lesson." Sam knew that Deon would be a while before she won, but still she hurried with Deon's brothers behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Terraen show her what you got!" Kevin cheered. His older sister Kiara hit his arm playfully and cheered Deon on.  
  
"You can do it Deon! All that practice will pay off!"  
  
Like in response Deon blocked Terraen's attempt at winning. She pushed his sword off and brought her's down on the right. Terraen blocked. Deon tried again. Terraen blocked again then thrust. Deon jumped to the side and pushed his blade to the floor. Terraen came back up and pinned Deon down on the flip side.  
  
"Cheater as always." Deon smirked under her mask. She pushed Terraen's sword up and surprised him. Terraen lost his balance a little and went back. Deon took to chance and brought it down on his shoulder.  
  
Kevin groaned as Kiara cheered, "Yay!! I get to challenge Sam when she comes back!"  
  
"I'll take up on that offer." All eight eyes turned to the door. "Then afterwards I'd like to take Deon on. She's good."  
  
"Guess who." The twins sang. Deon took a good look at the face. The dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail by a blue ribbon. The familiar fiery blue eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"It can not be you." Deon forced a laugh. "There is no way you would look so feminine. Even if your hair is that long."  
  
Terraen blushed lightly. Sam looked incredible to him. Seeing her dressed like a girl instead of a boy was something else. 'If the boys at school saw her like that, they'd be crawling all over each other.'  
  
It was Kevin who spoke up. "Wow! You look great!"  
  
"Like a super model." Kiara said smiling. "You have got to tell me where you got those clothes."  
  
"Not until she tells me, Miss Richie Rich." Deon ran up to her in style friend. Kiara arrived at the same time. Both of them chattering wildly about Sam's new clothes. They scared the four year olds away.  
  
Kevin walked over to Terraen with a smile. Terraen was still gaping at Sam. The Winner heir snickered and nudged him. "Someone's got a crush."  
  
"She's my friend!" Terraen's blushing increased to crimson. "I can't have a crush on her!"  
  
"You can to. Sam said that she would't mind having boyfriend who's just like you. Even if you joke all the time." Kevin showed his pearly whites in a big grin.  
  
"If you weren't the kid of a rich guy and the son of my dad's best friend, I would throw you out the window now." The emabarrassed one hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your fun." Kevin walked off laughing loudly. "Hey Sam! You forgetting something?" He nodded back to Terraen.  
  
"Of course I'm forgetting something." Sam walked up to Kevin and flicked him on the forehead. "That's for still being a big shot." She walked to her other life long friend while Kevin rubbed his head.  
  
"Hey Ter. Missed ya. Me?" Sam asked him.  
  
"Yeah. How could I not?" He joked. "What no hug? Just a simple hello?"  
  
Sam's heart suddenly beat hard for a minute. That was what happened when he moved to the colony. When they were little Sam and her dad would go and visit Terraen and his mom. It was only 5 years ago that he moved onto the same colony. The first thing Sam did when she found out was give him a great big hug. Neither of them forgot it.  
  
"Why not?" She hugged him the same way as she did years before, only this time Terraen hugged back. (A/N: Oh come on. Tell me you know that even eight year old boys are like that.)  
  
The door opened and in came a man with the same color hair as Terraen. "Sorry to spoil the reunion but Sam, your parents are waiting for you."  
  
Sam and Terraen let go and turned to the guy. Sam recognized him. "Hey, you're from the circus in Miami. You're the clown that does the act with the lion."  
  
"Sure am. I'd like to thank you for my haircut." He smiled. And ran his fingers through his short bangs.  
  
A groan escaped from Sam. "Sorry 'bout that. I had no control at the time."  
  
"What do you mean? You're always in control Sam." Kiara said.  
  
"I'll explain it to them. You better get going." Trowa slightly pushed Heero's daughter to the door. Sam left without a word leaving her confused friends behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero and Relena were waiting in the study. Sam came in and sat on the couch opposite from her father with her mom. It had only been two days since Sam last saw him. Now she wished that she never would again.  
  
Heero sighed and broke the heavy silence. "You might as well go first Relena."  
  
Relena glared at him. "Alright. Heero, I want to know why you took Samantha away from me in the first place. She would have had a good life."  
  
"I'm aware of that." He looked to his offspring for a second then back to his mate. "Would you have taught her the dark side of humanity and made sure she never became a spoiled brat at the same time?"  
  
"I would. You could have come along with us if you wanted to. What you did was absolutely unexcuseable!"  
  
Heero was getting annoyed. "Unexcuseable? Just to be sure she wouldn't turn out to be in as much danger as you are?!"  
  
"What?" Sam finally got a say in. "What are you talking about? How's mom in danger?"  
  
Heero regained his cool. "Neo-Oz is planning to assassinate her just to show that they will rule all." The women gasped.  
  
"They planned to assassinate her?" Sam's eyes quivered with fear. For the first time in her life she was scared she couldn't stop what might be coming. Scared that she would be helpless when it did.  
  
"How could you have possibly have known that?" Relena looked at her mate with narrow eyes.  
  
"I overhear some guys at work. They're with Neo-Oz." He looked at Sam. Her choice of clothes didn't bother him but the way she glared at him did.  
  
"You just didn't want me to end up like her." Sam said.  
  
"There wasn't anyway I could have stopped you. You're strong like her and you get your confidence in your words from her also." Heero expected her to complain like always, but instead she did something completely out of character.  
  
"I get it from you too." Heero looked at his kid with surprise filling his face. "Not once do I remember you ever stuttering when you were put on the spot. Nor have you ever lost your cool to anyone, even me."  
  
'She wasn't told of Wu Fei's call to me.' Heero smiled remembering how childish he acted. "You understand. That's quite mature of you. Huh. Looks like I really didn't stop you from becoming like your mother." He smiled at Relena and sat back on the cushion putting his foot on his knee as guys do. "Let's negotiate on this. Sam can travel around with you for a year and then afterwards she can decide what to do with custody."  
  
"I decide? What, no court? You're gonna let me choose?" Sam was so astonished. She was never given the right to choose when it came to life decisions like this. "So does that mean I can date while I'm with mom?" She smirked.  
  
"That's her decision now." Heero chuckled.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Relena just had to say that. She was new to parenting a grown child. She would have a year to get it down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The year passes by.......  
  
Sam and Terraen watched the newlyweds dance to a slow song. Sam smiled and waved to her parents who finally decided to get married. Instead of dating herself she had helped her parents with their dates. All in all the past year was fun.  
  
Her dad looked real handsome in a tuxedo. Even if he did look a little uneasy. Her mom was very beautiful in her wedding dress. It sparkled as it moved and danced along with the happy couple.  
  
Deon was a Bridesmaid. Her hair was down to her shoulders now and her brothers were sitting next to her in their nice and clean tuxes. So far they didn't cause any trouble......yet. Duo was a Best man and Hildee was a Bridesmaid like Sally, Lucrazia, Dorothy, and Catherine were. Quatre, Trowa, Zechs and Wu Fei were Best Men. Trowa and Wu Fei were Men of Honor since Heero could relate to the both of them.  
  
"What about you?" Terraen asked Sam. "Care to dance?" He held out his hand to her. Sam just had to smile. Afterall the two of them had been keeping contact over the past 12 months.  
  
She took it. "I'd love to."  
  
Terraen led to the dance floor like the gentleman he was. His part in the wedding was to be an usher. He ushered Relena's mother to her seat. Samantha was a Maid of Honor. She wore a gold dress that had spagetti straps while the others wore white. The straight skirt ended mid-calf to show off the matching three inch heels she wore.  
  
"Have You Ever Been In Love" by Celin Dion played as the two started to dance. Terraen had a question on his mind that he'd been meaning to ask for a few months. "Hey, Sam? You still going to destroy Wing Zero with your dad?"  
  
"Yeah. We're gonna get rid of the evidence. Even the programming. Why? Are you worried?" Sam looked up at him with an amused face.  
  
"Nope. Wanna to know if I could come along and help you guys. My dad taught me some hacking skills."  
  
A big smile formed on Sam's lips. "I'm sure you can. I was actually hoping you would one of these days."  
  
"Me too." Terraen leaned down and briefly kissed Sam on the lips. Sam was shocked that he liked her. For 6 months she had a crush on Terraen. So she laid her head on his chest and sighed contently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena and Heero spent the rest of their lives together. Heero became a bodyguard for Relena and worked as an ear in the underground. They have some news for Sam as well. She's gonna be a big sister.  
  
Deon did find a boyfriend and she changed. She hasn't done any pranks since then. But three months later they broke up and she moved on to have six more boyfriends before she settled down.  
  
Steve and Kyle did everything together until their pre-teen years. When they turned sixteen they got separate cars and did races for the fun of being brothers. They were in jail a lot but someone was always there to bail them out.  
  
Wu Fei and Sally patrolled around space for a few years before they moved to Earth. No one has heard from them since.  
  
Sam and Terraen went steady and became spies of Neo-Oz along with their fathers. They did eventually get married and had three kids. Only Terraen didn't leave Sam and take one of the kids with him.  
  
Neo-Oz was dissozled two years later and the colonies were at peace once again. Relena was saved from the assassination by Sam taking the bullet for her. The people were apaulled but then again, how many people weren't.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Liked the little epilogues I gave? What I mean at the end should be obvious to you guys. If it's not, I'm not telling this one. Might as well use your heads and keep 'em sharp. *sees daggers and switchblades coming out* I said keep your heads sharp, *gulps* not your blades. *laughes nervously before she runs and locks herself in her room* 


End file.
